


Not usual clothing/dress up (Cas x reader x Dean)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Not usual clothing/dress up (Cas x reader x Dean)

“Uh, what are you two doing?” you asked, Dean giving Cas an angry glare in the War room where they stood.

“I told you this was stupid,” said Dean, moving his hands down but Cas snapping his fingers so he held still. “Hey!”

“We _both_ agreed to this,” said Cas before turning to face you. “You always say how hot we are in our clothes that we decided-”

“To put on each other’s,” you said, taking them in.

Cas did indeed look downright hot, the muscles in his forearms on full display with rolled up sleeves, sporting one of Dean’s flannels and a gray tee underneath. In jeans that were more fitting than his slacks and boots that gave him a bit more height…oh he looked like a Winchester boy through and through.

Dean on the other hand, you’d seen him in a suit. He looked attractive in a suit, _very_ attractive. Dean wasn’t wearing a suit though. Only a trench coat tied around his waist, apparently unable to undo the knot thanks to Cas.

“You boys got all dressed up for me?” you asked, taking a step closer, walking around their backsides with a smirk. “Nice ass, Cas.”

“I’ve heard that before,” he said, your gaze going to Dean’s legs.

“Deanie boy, any reason you decided to forgo the pants? And the shirt? And the everything apart from that cute little coat that’s a little too small for you?” you asked, trailing a finger up his spine as you went around, feeling him shiver.

“No reason,” he said, watching as you gave Cas a smirk.

“Oh I think there’s a reason. Maybe Cas would be willing to share,” you asked, stepping in front of him, running your hands over the flannel, so familiar but so different with Cas’ body underneath.

“Dean won’t fit in the rest. Not properly at least,” said Cas, Dean rolling his eyes.

“Is that so? Went to play dress up but you’re half-assing it Dean?” you asked.

“Well no but-”

“Cas went all out. You on the otherhand are just in a little itty bit coat and nothing else. You could have put in more effort,” you said, Dean glancing over your head at Cas. “You know we don’t like when you half ass things.”

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to get told to be on bottom,” he said with a shrug.

“Wish granted,” you said, tugging on his belt, shoving the coat to the ground, Dean only in a pair of boxers underneath. “Cas can-”

“Wait,” said Dean, getting a little cockiness back. “What are _you_ wearing sweetheart?”

“My clothes?” you said, Cas tilting his head at you, catching Dean’s smirk.

“No, no. That’s _my_ shirt. Those are Cas’ sweatpants and I’m going to bet you ain’t got nothing on beside that,” said Dean.

“I don’t think we gave you permission to wear our clothes,” said Cas, licking his lips.

“Well I did steal these from you guys forever ago so-”

“A thief too? Cas, I think we should teach Y/N a little lesson in good manners,” said Dean, taking a step forward so you stepped back into Cas, feeling his arm pin you loosely to his chest.

“Boys, I…” you got out before Cas squeezed a little harder, a tiny whimper coming out. “Dean so badly wanted to on bottom though.”

“It’s rare you slip up, Y/N. We’ve got to take the opportunities when we get them you’ll understand,” said Cas, sucking a mark on your neck.

“I didn’t know the rules,” you said, Dean’s hands wrapping around your waist, sliding over your hips and back up under your shirt.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Y/N,” said Dean, brushing his lips against yours. “Unless you _want_ us to make you sore.”

“Wouldn’t have broken the rules unless I wanted to be, now would I?” you said with a smile, moving his lips with your own to let them know you were game for whatever they had in mind. “Do your worst.”

“Sassy,” said Cas in your ear, his fingers snapping as you felt a cool air rush over your exposed skin. You could feel Cas’ chest against your back, Dean’s hands sliding down over your hips, feather light touches that had you biting your bottom lip. 

“Don’t bite those pretty things, Y/N. That’s Cas’ job,” said Dean, one hand leaving you to turn your head sideways, Cas dipping his head down to capture your lips with his, his hold around your waist tight, his other hand starting to move over your stomach and through you folds.

You gave a barely there moan when you felt him graze your clit, giving a teasing rub before moving back up. Dean chuckled and you felt the press of two of his fingers against your entrance, barely dipping inside before pulling away.

“Boys,” you whined, Cas’ laugh felt through your whole body as he gave you one teasing rub again, Dean giving you one teasing slide inside you. “ _Boys._ ”

“You like wearing Cas’ sweats huh?” asked Dean, not pulling away but giving another tiny thrust. “You like wearing them, knowing you belong to him, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you said, Cas moving his finger down to rub a slow circle against your clit and then another, starting a perfectly methodical rhythm only Cas could ever keep up.

“You like wearing my shirt, knowing you’re mine too,” said Dean, thrusting in all the way, one hand gripping your hip as you leaned back against Cas.

“Yes,” you breathed out, looking up at Cas who was wearing a smirk. “Both of yours.”

“You going to ask permission next time you want to wear our clothes?” asked Cas, low in your ear.

“No,” you said, the two men giving each other a look. “It’s much easier to just walk around naked all day.”

“I think we have a winning answer,” said Dean, pushing in a third finger, picking up a moderate pace that made your breath hitch.

“Y/N,” said Cas, moving away from his lazy pace to match something more akin to Dean’s. “If we let you come, you’re not going to break the rules again, are you?”

“No, she wouldn’t dream of it. Gonna stay naked all day, aren’t you sweetheart,” said Dean, squeezing your hip as Cas pressed kitten kisses along your shoulder and neck.

“All day,” you breathed out, Cas chuckling as you tried to arch your back to get a deeper angle, powerless to move in his hold.

“Dean, help the girl out. She’s earned it,” said Cas, holding you even tighter as he felt the tiny shake in your legs. Dean didn’t respond other than to curl his fingers inside you, an almost primal sound ripping it’s way past your lips and going on and on as they did their best to push you over the edge until you were shaking with the force of coming.

“I think she did,” said Dean, pulling his fingers free and giving you a quick peck on the lips, Cas snapping his fingers and cleaning you up as you panted back against him. “Didn’t realize seeing us in each other’s clothes would turn you on that much Y/N.”

“I’m glad she thought of it,” said Cas. “But I like my suit better. This is…confining.”

“Boner and jeans do not mix. I’d never give up my flannels though,” said Dean, your eyes blinking to realize they were back in their normal clothes.

“Um, I’m still naked,” you said, standing upright on your own, Cas looking at Dean before you.

“Well you _did_ agree to stay naked today, Y/N,” said Cas, giving you a flirty smile.

“Let us know if you get cold. I’m sure we can think of a few ways to warm you up.”


End file.
